love_the_good_the_bad_and_the_uglyfandomcom-20200213-history
My Son
Write the first “On My First Son,” Begins the poem by saying goodbye to his son, who was his right hand, meaning that he was always there when he needed him. The author believes that one of his biggest sin was to love him too much. He uses powerful words and language to convey his emotions of anger and despair these emotions which he feels as a father over the loss of his son and makes him question his faith. One can feel the depth of his faith from the poem. . He also envies his son who is free from both physical and mental pain of life. The speaker concludes the poem by telling his son that he will make vow, never to “like too much” the things has he loved. With saying good-bye, he is only implying that he want see him again on this earth. It is felt in one’s heart that he feels he will eventually see his son again. He also says that his son was lent to him to return to Heaven. The speaker is saying farewell to his son after only seven years. The anger confronts the author, his sense of loss by using this language such as “farwell” and joy described his son. It seems that the he blames himself in a way for the loss of his son. It also seems the author is trying to understand what God want. The envy the author describes he feels because his son will not feel any pain felt on this earth is deep within. His son also want have to worry about the hassles of setting old either. The author tries weakly to envy his son’s sudden departure to heaven which is shown by the sentence “And if no other misery, yet age?’ because he is free from the physical and mental pains of life. The speaker vows in the future not to like the things he love much. “Farewell thou child of my right hand and joy; my son was two much hope of thee, loved boy.” (Johnson line 6) This shows us the deep emotional pain he felt by losing the “child of my right hand,” He tells his son to rest in peace. Right hand meaning this is the most important person in one’s life. In conclusion, “On My First Son,” saying goodbye is not easy to do. Some point in life we all will have to do it. The author believes that one of his biggest sins is loving the things he has or had too much. The first of coarse was his son. The powerful words and emotions of anger and despair he feels from the loss of his son can definitely be felt by the reader. The deep emotional pain he felt by losing the "child of my right hand, makes on think. paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bad Love